Orphans: Book 1
by Alphasxbetas
Summary: Kylie, Maddy and Ryan just wanted to have normal lives for once. Before, the girls were assassins with the Orphans. But when Maddy and Ryan get bitten on a mission, their names are put in the Dead pool. They escape the Orphans and enroll in Beacon Hills High, but when familiar names turn up at their new school, the girls are forced to help shut down the Dead pool for good. OC story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi we're Alphasxbetas. We're two writers, so Kylie and Maddy's chapters are written by different people. Thanks so much for reading, and please review because we just joined this website and we want to hear your feedback. We will try to update as much as we can, because the future chapters have already been written. (This story includes three OCs, Derek x OC, and eventual Liam x OC.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters besides Maddy, Kylie, and Ryan. The rest belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**

* * *

 _Story takes place in the middle of season 4_

 **Kylie's Point of View**

Beacon Hills High School. I walked down a long hallway, searching for room 218, Chemistry. I finally found it, walking into a class full of seniors and juniors. Everyone whipped their heads up staring me down. I blushed slightly, and walked over to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Martin, the name on her plaque read.

"Hi, I'm Kylie Evans, I'm new, the principal told me to come here?" I said, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, yes. Students, this is Kylie Evans. She is a new student here. Please do your best to make her feel welcomed." she announced to the whole class as they eye me up and down, "Kylie, you can sit by... Malia." Mrs. Martin pointed to a confused girl and I sat down in my seat.

"Stiles." Malia whispered to a guy sitting in the back. He had a pencil in his mouth and was frantically writing something down on his paper. "Stiles!" she repeated, getting the guy to snap his head up. Malia waved her paper in the air and gave him a look.

"I can't help you right now! I think I found something!" Stiles whisper-yelled looking back down at his messy desk. Malia huffed and slumped down in her seat.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. She was staring blankly at the first page of the packet we got. She nodded rapidly, and moved the packet towards me so I could see. Only her name was filled in, Malia Tate. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't figure it out. I ignored it and explained what we were supposed to do.

The class went by fast, since I didn't really have to do much but take a little quiz on what I knew. I began walking to my next class turning the corner to find room 220. My body crashed into someone and both of our books fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized scrambling to collect my books.

"It's ok," I looked up to see the same girl from Chemistry, Malia.

"Oh, you're Malia right?" I handed her her pencil case.

"Oh yeah, you're the new kid, Kylie. Thanks for helping me, I owe you a ton. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch later?" she offered. I thought about it, would Maddy and Ryan mind? "You don't have to," She added in.

"No, I would love to. I'll see you at lunch then." I answered and continue walking on to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The first Maddy chapter yay. Hope you like it! Keep the views coming and don't forget to follow, fav, and review our story. Thanks!**

 **Maddy's POV**

My first day, yay. I've never been to high school even though I'm 15. I'll be in 9th grade I believe, but most of the kids at "beacon hills" have known each other since middle school. The year's already half way over too, so everyone already has their friend groups. To me, it's just one more school that Kylie, Ryan and I can be the weird loners at. Well me at least, Kylie usually finds a small group of friends and so does Ryan. Me, on the other hand, well, I just keep away from people in general. It's hard when you're an orphan, but it gets especially hard when you're also a werewolf. And it's not like I can control my powers yet either.

I walked into my first period class. Everyone was already there, so I tried my best to avoid their confused glances. Everyone hates the new kid, or at least that's what happens on TV.

"Hi, I'm Maddy. I'm new here." I said to the teacher who looked kind of nice. He was probably in his mid forties and Asian.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm ." He turned to the class. "Class this is Maddy Johnson, she's our new student."

I gave a small smile to the class. This was the most awkward thing ever.

"Take a seat wherever you'd like." He said

I decided on sitting in the back behind a kid with dirty blonde hair. He was pretty hot, but looked really familiar. Was he on the dead pool? I wanted to smell him to see if he was a werewolf, but I didn't think that was socially acceptable. I looked at the back of his sweatshirt, it read 'DUNBAR #9'. Liam Dunbar, I know that name, he was on the dead pool. He's Scott McCall's new Beta. Wow, I can't believe I remembered that. I sat there for the rest of class, staring at the back of Liam's head and pretending I was listening to what said.

I met Ryan and Kylie by my locker after class. Kylie looked nervous.

"This girl named Malia asked me to sit with her at lunch..." Kylie said

"Oh, are you going?" I asked

"Yeah. And she said I could bring you guys too!"

"That's probably not a good Id-"

Ryan cut me off, "good idea, let's go."

This bitch has to be crazy! I can't believe they don't realize that Malia is Malia Tate. Like the one on the dead pool. Getting involved with her is a bad idea, but that's for them to find out.

We met Malia and her friends at one of the tables in the back of the cafeteria. She introduced them to us. There was scott, who I obviously already knew(well he doesn't know me), stiles, kira, Lydia, and Liam. They seemed like decent people, even though I knew how much each of them was worth. I'm pretty sure a couple of them recognized me when I introduced myself as Maddy Johnson. See, I was a pretty infamous assassin before I got turned into a damn werewolf.

"You said your name was Maddy Johnson?" Scott said, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" I mentally high-fived myself for lying so well.

"I-I don't know.." He looked at stiles, who probably would've cared if he wasn't staring at Ryan so much.

I sat down and ate my lunch, which was a piece of bread and a banana. We don't really have any money besides the stuff we got for the dead pool, so we don't exactly have "good food". As I sat there, getting a confused death stare from scott, I thought, "this is going to be a long year.."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Things are starting to heat up in this chapter, so rated T for language and minor sexual topics. Please review our fan fiction, we worked really hard on the chapters and we'd love to her from you about suggestions.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters besides Kylie, Maddy, and Ryan, the rest belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**

 **Kylie's POV**

Malia introduced us to her friends as we sat down at the end of the table. Maddy distanced herself as far away as she could from everyone. I glanced at her wierdly but she just gave me a look as if to say 'What the fuck?' I shrugged it off, It was probably better anyway, she couldn't control her powers just yet.

"Scott, I need to ask you abo-" Liam begins to say but quickly interrupts himself, "Actually nevermind, it's not important,"

"Kylie, Ryan, Can I talk to you two like right now?" Maddy stands up abruptly and yanks us away from the table.

"Oh my god, you guys. Did you see how hot that guy was? What was his name again? Steven? St- no.." Ryan gushed and began daydreaming.

"This is not the time Ryan. You can't get involved with them. Do you know who they are?!" Maddy warns us but I have no idea what she's talking about. "None of the names seem familiar?"

"If I could remember that guy's name but wha-" Ryan continues to think about Stiles.

"The deadpool. They're all on it, except for Stiles." Maddy blurts out reminding me. Shit, they've definitely seen Maddy and Ryan's names.

"Stiles! That's it," Ryan smiles to herself before looking back at the table to see everyone whispering and staring at us.

"Oh my god. Do you think they know about you guys?" I asked Maddy and Ryan.

"Obviously. We are worth a lot on that deadpool. Peter will do anything in his power to get back at us." Maddy explained.

"Look, I think we need to team up with them. We would be much better together, all of them are really powerful. I mean think about it. A team with 4 werewolves, a were-coyote, a kitsune, a banshee, an assassin, and uh whatever Stiles does. Scott is a true alpha we need him." I begged Maddy while Ryan was off in her own little world.

"Fine. But, if this doesn't work out I'm blaming it all on you," Maddy said. Hopefully, this would work out.

"Come on," I dragged Ryan back to the table with Maddy.

"Um can we ask you guys something?" Kira began to say but this can't wait.

"Us first." Maddy interrupted. "Look, I know you guys probably recognized Ryan's and my name from somewhere. Scott you were right, we're on the deadpool, and we want to work together with you," Maddy said and I nod at her as if saying 'good job'.

"I knew you guys sounded familiar and we would love that, but first what uh, what are you guys?" Lydia asked us.

"Oh well, we are all orphans and we used to work for the Benefactor but Maddy and I accidently got turned into werewolves along one of our missions. So, we ran away from the Benefactor since he turned on us and now we are here," Ryan explained.

"So what are you Kylie?" Malia asks interested.

"Oh, I'm just an orphan. But I'm also a proffessional assassin I guess," I responded to her.

"Cool, anyway we're all meeting up at my boss' place to find Peter. You guys can come if you want," Scott offers.

"Yeah of course," I answered for all three of us.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let us know what you thought in the reviews. Also, don't forget to fav and follow this story.**

 **~ Alphasxbetas**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry we haven't updated in a few days, it's been busy. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, also don't forget to fav, follow and review this story!**

 **Maddy's POV**

After lunch, we all went back to our classes. My last two classes were extremely boring besides Liam, who entertained me most of the time. After the last bell rang (thank god!) Kylie, Ryan and I met our new friends outside the school.

I really like Liam, but he probably doesn't like me back. Not a guy like him, he would never like me. I've never really been in a relationship before, but hell, I've never had a crush before. Kylie's had a few boyfriends, but nothing serious. Ryan has had maybe one, but like I said before, nothing serious.

I walked out of the school with my friends, but I was distracted by some familiar voices arguing. Kira and Scott were arguing pretty far away from me, but I used my supernatural hearing to listen in. Scott's really cool, but he's too old and hot for me. Also, he has a pretty Kitsune girlfriend.

"Hey.." He said

"Hey! Where were you during study hall!? We had a project due the next period!"

"Oh. Sorry, I just well-I um, I had ware wolf stuff."

"So werewolf stuff comes before me? Your girlfriend?" She sounded kind of offended.

"No but-"

"You're so inconsiderate scott. If we don't get good grades, we'll never get in to college!"

"Kira I'm sorry! Chill out!"

"No scott. Not this time, you've gone too far!"

I stopped listening after that.

"Hey mads?" Kylie said to me

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take care of some stuff. Is it okay if I get home later?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Me too. Stiles and I are uh..studying tonight." Ryan said coming up to me.

It seemed like I would be alone tonight. I waved goodbye and started to walk to our small ranch house.

A car slowed behind me slowed down a bit. Scared, I walked faster.

"MADDY!"

I looked behind me to see where the voice was coming from. A small, beat up car drove next to me. In the front seat was none other than the famous Scott McCall.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Do you need a ride? I'm going your way"

"Sure." I climbed in the passenger seat and sat down. "Don't you drive a motorcycle?"

Scott laughed. "Yeah, but it's in the shop. This is my mom's car."

"Oh."

"So how do you like Beacon Hills?" He asked.

"It's good."

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He asked.

"You just don't know me very well yet.."

"Hey you know Liam right?" he asked

I tensed up, "uh yeah...why?"

"I think you guys could be good friends, after all if you join my pack-"

"What?! I'm joining your pack?"

"Only if you want to.." he said "Look, you're really strong and we could use another Beta."

"I don't know..I'll have to think about it. Sorry Scott."

"Hey, it's fine. I know it's a lot to take in."

"Thanks, scott."

"Any time Maddy" he said, pulling into my drive way.

I walked up my front steps and grabbed my key out of my bag. Our house is really small, but its not like we need any more space. The house was payed for by the dead pool money and my parents' money. Kylie has no clue where her parents are, but fortunately Ryan and I are sent money from our parents' accounts on a monthly basis. It sucks, but I guess things could be worse.

 **AN: So that's it! Is there trouble in store for Scott and Kira's relationship? What do you think about Laiddy? ( Liam and Maddy ) Let us know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews, and we will keep writing.**

 **~Alphasxbetas**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, thanks for reading, and enjoy the new chapter. As always, we do not own any of the characters besides Kylie, Maddy and Ryan. The rest belong to MTV and Jeff Davis**

 **Kylie's POV**

"Yeah, I just need to take care of some things, I'll be back by tonight," I assure Maddy and Ryan.

I wasn't lying, I really did need to take care of things, I just didn't tell them everything. The truth was I was going to find Peter, or at least try. There was no way I could take Peter by myself but it wasn't like he needed to do anything with me. If anything he would probably need my help with killing the supernatural or Maddy and Ryan. But, I wasn't planning on killing Peter yet. I just needed to figure out where he was hiding. After we ran away, he immediately left his usual place and hid underground somewhere. He was smart enough to know we were just going to come back and kill him.

I have been searching the woods for a good 30 minutes but I've found nothing. I made sure to keep my gun out looking left and right for any signs. I could definitely sense someone's presence.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice growled and I whipped my head around to see him.

He was pretty attractive if I do say so myself. He looked mysterious and dangerous and I knew I should probably keep my distance.

"What are you doing here?" I challenged him while subtly checking him out.

"I asked you first." He replied, being stubborn.

Wait a second. Mysterious but hot as hell guy by himself in the woods. I totally knew who he was! Derek Hale. He was on the dead pool and I was ordered to kill him before I escaped Peter. I've heard stories about Derek and his family. About the fire and how only Peter survived while Derek and his sister were at school.

"Midnight jog." I lied to him smoothly. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Who even are you?" He asked rudely.

"Well, my name is Kylie for your information." I retorted.

"Well Kylie, you should go back home," Derek directed me.

I listened even though he was being extremely rude. I really did need to get back to Maddy and Ryan. I left without another word, trying to find my way home. It was probably going to be a 20 minute walk back since I had no idea where I was going.

Unexpectedly, a hand grabs my leg dragging me against the ground. What the fuck?

"What the hell? Violet?" I saw Violet clinging on to my foot dragging me behind a tree. Shouldn't she be in prison? I try to reach for my daggers but I couldn't get to them in time.

"I know you aren't supernatural but Peter had a special offer if I killed you too. He knows what you are up to," She pinned me against the tree taking out her special weapon, her necklace.

Before I could flip her over and run away, I was already pushed to the ground. What the hell? I looked up to see Derek holding Violet to the ground, choking her.

"Please, let me go," Violet choked out trying to get out of Derek's grasp.

But, Derek just stayed until she passed out. I don't think he had enough strength to keep going. That was what had me confused though. He was supposed to be a powerful werewolf. He could probably snap her head off but he didn't.

"Here," Derek offered to help me up and I accepted.

"Thanks," In the process of standing up, me, being the clumsy person I am, trip over a branch, causing us both to fall. "Sorry," I blush seeing as he is on top of me.

Without a word, Derek kisses me. My eyes widen as a billion questions run through my mind as I kiss back. I shouldn't be doing this. I barely even know him. But my mind was brainwashed by his soft lips. I melt into the kiss, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. My hands graze his chest, tugging at his shirt. Getting my hint, he ripped his shirt off, and chucked it to the side, revealing his perfectly toned abs. I wasn't too surprised, seeing as he was a werewolf.

Before our makeout session could go any further, my phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ryan.

Derek backed off of me, putting back on his shirt.

I groaned before answering my phone, "What?"

"Where are you?! I have to talk to you immediately," Ryan said worried.

I knew I had to get back, it could be something about Peter.

"I'm on my way," I quickly responded before hanging up.

I ran my hand through my hair before looking back up at Derek. But, he had already disappeared.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review our story, it would be awesome if we could get one. Let us know what you think we could do better, or add to our story. Also, let us know what you thought about the new possible pairings.**

 **~Alphasxbetas**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was at sleep away camp for a week. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Kylie's POV**

"Kylie! Get your ass out of bed right now!" Ryan shouted in my ears making me jump.

"What the hell? Ryan?" I barely made out, still tired.

"Come on!" Ryan pulls me out of my bed by my arm dragging me across the hardwood floor.

"What is wrong with you? Can't a girl get her sleep for once?" I complained.

"We found Peter."

That was all it took for me to get up and prepare to fight. I'm ready, after all that Peter did, it was finally time to get back at him. By the time we made it to Deaton's place, Scott's boss, everyone was there.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam...

My eyes wandered off to the corner to find Derek.

Derek?!

I haven't seen him since last night when we were basically making out in the middle of the woods. Only Maddy and Ryan knew, I told them when I got home. Well, I guess we needed his help anyway to defeat Peter. I'm guessing he noticed me before when I walked in because of his werewolf senses.

"Anyway, now that you're here, we can finally capture Peter. We've been searching for the past week for him, and this morning Derek says he found him," Scott explains.

"Look, we have no time to waste people! Let's go, Derek will lead Malia, Kylie, Ryan and me while Scott is going to take Liam, Kira, Maddy, and Lydia. Now move out!" Stiles announced looking stressed. I'm guessing he's usually the one with all the plans.

We made it to where Peter was hiding trying to be as quiet as possible. The reason for two different groups is because there was Peter and Kate.

We made it into the sewer, now just to find Peter and Kate. It was going to be easy since we had 3 werewolves with us. I put away my chinese ring daggers so they were hidden in my boots and kept my gun in my hand. I made sure to have silver bullets laced with wolfsbane just in case.

I looked at everyone. We were pretty badass if I do say so myself. We have 3 werewolves, an assassin, and Stiles with his... bat. I mentally laughed at him.

Stay focused Kylie.

As soon as Derek walks out into a new pathway he immediately gave us the signal.

They were here.

I followed everyone out into the open to find Kate.

"Well well well... if it isn't little Derek and his annoying friends." Kate taunted, walking back and forth. Derek growled but Stiles held him back.

All of the sudden, Kate turned to us and her face changed purple. A were-jaguar. I immediately stab two of my daggers into her back making her fall to the ground. She easily gets back up running past me, cutting my side, before I could get her again. I covered my cut, mumbling curse words as I walked to Stiles. Ryan and Malia lunged for Kate as Stiles stood next to me. From where I was standing it looked like Kate was winning and I couldn't let that happen. I took out my gun, aiming it right at Kate.

"Kylie." Stiles held my arm back. What the hell was he doing? I'm trying to kill this bitch.

I looked at him confused but before I could get an answer, a large black wolf came running at Kate.

Wolf?

Derek.

Of course, he was exactly like his mother.

"Move, Move, Move!" I heard echos from my right. There was Mr. Argent, Sherriff Stilinski, and Parrish, along with some of the other deputies.

Derek transformed back once Kate was on the ground. That's when I stopped looking since he had a lack of clothing. Mr. Argent and everyone else chased Kate down, so we left her for them to finish.

We went to go find the others, but since I was badly hurt, Stiles and Ryan helped me walk. We finally met up with Scott and everyone. Everyone looked pretty bad. Scott and Maddy looked bruised but not too bloody. Kira, on the other hand, there was blood dripping down her forehead and she was being held up by Lydia. I knew Kira and Scott weren't getting along. Malia and Liam were hurt a little too but not too bad. They said they found Peter and he was going to be locked up on the special floor of The Eichen House.

We spent the rest of the day at Deaton's and the hospital getting fixed up.

I looked at Maddy and Ryan and smiled.

"We did it."

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let us know what you thought of this chapter. Without your reviews we cannot make our story better. Thanks,**

 **~Alphasxbetas**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been forever since we've updated, it's been a busy and stressful summer. Hopefully you guys had a great summer, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kylie's POV**

I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued together. Kate's claws must have gone deep because every time I tried to move, pain shot through my side.

"Kylie?" I could barely hear the voice, "It's your mother. Listen to me, I'm dying, and it's time for you to follow my steps. Please help me." At that time I could barely peel open my eyes but everything was still blurry. I blinked a couple of times and I could finally see a figure infront of the hospital bed.

"Wha-" I choked out. The figure started raised its arms and they started growing larger turning into wings. Its torso was ripped from its legs but it was still alive. I felt helpless, I couldn't do anything. It started walking to the side of my bed, biting its arm so blood was dripping from it. "Stop-" I tried. The window to the hallway shattered to the ground and I saw a large black wolf and behind him two figures. The creature growled and flew out through the ceiling.

"Kylie!" I could finally see Maddy and Ryan clearly now. "Are you okay?" Maddy rushed out checking if I was hurt.

"I-I'm fine." I coughed, trying to stand up. Ryan placed her hand on my shoulder pushing me back down.

"I think it's best if you don't move." She looks up at the hole in the ceiling. I raised my head up to look at it too. It was night.

"What-" I coughed again, "the hell... was that?" I looked at Derek for answers. He was back to his human form now.

"I have no idea." He shook his head and walked backwards.

"Oh come on guys! What the hell happened here?!" Mrs McCall appeared in the hallway along with Scott and Stiles.

I spoke up, "We don't know."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed, sorry the chapter is a bit short. As always, make sure to review our story, thanks!**

 **~ alphasxbetas**


End file.
